Video conference calls have grown in popularity as the expense of video conferencing devices has decreased and the availability of broadband communication networks has increased. Businesses often prefer the more personal communication available through video conferences, compared with telephone conferences, and also enjoy savings in travel costs while still having a personal presence among the participants that is not possible with audio only communications. The increased popularity of video conferencing has resulted in the deployment of video network devices in wide ranging disparate locations, with the devices interfaced by business networks and/or public networks.
Often, video calls involve the interfacing of video network devices manufactured by a variety of different manufacturers and using a variety of protocols and network communication interfaces. For instance, a single video network might include video endpoints, multi-point control units (MCUs), and gateways manufactured by different manufacturers and using different communication protocols and interfaces. In addition, video data traverses router, switches, PBX's, and other non-video equipment. Each of these devices may include specific management, maintenance, and monitoring requirements that make reliable operation of the network difficult to realize.
One difficulty with managing video networks is determining which combinations of equipment and operational attributes are likely to interoperate successfully and which combinations are not. In complex video networks, such as those which include equipment from different vendors, attempts to conduct video conference frequently fail. For example, it is not unusual to experience technical difficulty in over thirty percent of all attempted video conferences involving three or more endpoints.
Conventionally, video network administrators have relied primarily on personal experience and intuition when troubleshooting problems in video networks and when attempting to configure specific video calls within a video network. As video networks are become increasingly complex, however, such administrative practices becoming ever more inadequate to the task of providing reliable video networks. And as businesses, governments, universities, and other consumers increase their dependence on video networks as a medium of communication, the reliability of the video networks becomes ever more important.
Therefore, as recognized by the present invention, a need exists for more effective means for identifying opportunities to improve video network reliability. For instance, it would be beneficial to provide more effective guidance for diagnosing problems in video networks. It would also be beneficial to provide more effective guidance in the process of configuring video networks for specific video calls.